Searching for a purpose
by Twilight Princess25
Summary: Kaitlin and Alex are twin Nekos. What happens when thier 'kidnapped' by the YuYu gang? KuramaxOC HieixOC
1. Intro

Name: Kaitlin Inomaru

Hair: long light blonde

Eyes: icy blue

Race: Neko (cat. She has a white cat tail and ears)

Personality: She's quiet, shy, and kind she loves her sister

Outfit: Usually white or blue

Past: Sister of Alexandra (Alex) Inomaru. Her mother was killed by a kitsune named Youko. Her father left after her and her twin sister were born.

Usual outfit: white halter top and light jeans

Element: ice

Other: she's the princess of the fire/ice dimension

She and her sister are opposites. They're yin-yang twins.

She can morph into a fairy and human

Name: Alexandra (Alex) Inomaru

Hair: long black

Eyes: Green

Race: Neko (cat. She has a black tail and ears)

Personality: She's on the cold side, indifferent, but she loves her sister

Outfit: Usually grey, black, or red

Past: Sister of Kaitlin Inomaru. Her mother was killed by a kitsune named Youko. Her father left after her and her twin sister were born.

Usual outfit: black camisole with grey jacket that's just under her boobs and dark jeans with holes in them.

Element: fire

Other: she's the princess of the fire/ice dimension

She and her sister are opposites. They're yin-yang twins.

She can morph into a mermaid and human

FINALLY

Chapter 1

Alex and I were sitting bored out of their mind. We were playing cards. "Straight Flush" Alex said. "Aw snap I just have 4 of these stupid A things" I said laying down four aces. "You just beat me. How did you get so good at Poker?" Alex asked. "I'm not good I'm just lucky" I said. "Lucky my butt" she growled. I giggled but then there was a crash. My breath hitched. "Whose there?" Alex demanded. Then we heard footsteps. I turned and saw a man dressed in black then he hit me over the head and I blacked out.


	2. Auction

Someone started shaking me.

"Stop" I whispered.

The shaking didn't cease.

"STOP BEFORE I PUNCH YOUR FACE IN" I screamed.

"That's no way for a princess to talk" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Huh?" I asked and turned to look the person who was shaking me.

Let's just say it was a person but rather people.

"W-who are?" I asked.

"An unimportant question" a man with zits all over his face said.

"Where's my sister?" I asked.

"Oh come, Kaitlin your sister's fine" he said.

"1. How do you know my name? 2. I can sense you're a human. 3. Where am I?" I asked.

"I know you because my organization hunts nekos, kitsune, and just any old demon. I am human. Your senses are quite sharp. That's also an unimportant question. All that matters is you and your sister are going to a new owner" he said.

"Owner? We're not somebody's pets" I said.

"Not yet but wait until the auction" he said.

I shivered involuntarily.

I looked across the room.

There were cages filled with kitsune and neko of all kind.

There were 3 nekos none being my sister and one kitsune.

They all held worry and fright in their eyes. I sighed.

'Where could my sister be?' I thought.

Then the previous man came in. I like to call him Mr. Zitty.

But this time he had something or rather someone he didn't before.

He had Alex with him.

I shot up and tried to run to her but something constricted me.

It was a glass prison.

I started banging on the wall hoping to shatter glass.

I looked at Alex's face contently.

It was tear- stained and she had bruises along her face.

The evil men shoved her into the glass confinement I was in.

"What'd they do to you?" I asked.

She just started crying.

Never once have I seen my sister cry. It's always me, the emotional one.

"Come on we have to get out of her" she said.

"We're caged in" I said. Alex sighed.

"We're in an auction we're to be sold" she said.

I gasped.

"That's messed up" I said.

"Tell me about it" she whispered.

"I will. Although we are demons we shouldn't be treated like animals although we are half cat" I said.

There was an awkward silence and Mr. Zitty's voice rang through the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you our auction items for today"

"Items?" I asked myself.

The drape covering us opened and there stood many people.

"What's wrong with you people?" Alex asked.

Something caught my eye in the back of the house.

A red head with green eyes and a short man with black hair stood in the back.

Then everything went black.


	3. Meet and Greet

I awoke in a forest, my sister lying beside me.

Alex was knocked out and I could hear voices.

They were mostly male voices but still voices none the less.

"What were you thinking Kurama? We can't babysit two girls"

"What did you want me to do? Let them be auctioned off?"

"Well at least they wouldn't be our problem"

"You are so cold hearted sometimes Yusuke"

"Wait I can sense one of them is awake"

I sat up properly and saw a glow of fire.

It was night out and the stars danced beautiful throughout the sky.

"Hello?" a male voice asked.

I stuttered for breath.

"I can sense you I know you're awake. Don't worry we won't hurt you" the voice coaxed.

I didn't say anything.

"It's alright. Come here we won't hurt you" the voice said.

I stood up and walked over to the glow of the fire.

"Who are you?" a red headed man asked.

"Kaitlin. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Kurama" the man said.

"I'm Kuwabara, cutie" a tall lanky man said. I grimaced when he called me cutie. I didn't like that very much.

"Yusuke Urameshi, spirit detective" a man with greasy black hair smirked cockily.

I looked to the short man expectedly. He didn't answer.

"That's Hiei. He doesn't really speak much" Kurama said.

"Didn't you and Hiei save my sister and me?" I asked Kurama.

"Yes. You see I am part kitsune so any organization devoted to catching nekos and kitsune I am against" he explained.

I nodded.

"My sister…" I whispered.

"She'll be fine. The bruises she has will eventually heal" Yusuke said.

"It's not the physical pain I'm worried about. I know she can handle that. It's the emotional pain. I've never seen her cry before. I'm concerned" I said.



Then I heard Alex start to stir.

In a few seconds time she was at my side.

"Are you alright they didn't hurt you did they?" she asked.

"Why are you worried about your sister being hurt? She can take care of herself" Yusuke said.

"She can withstand emotional pain. Losing our parents and stuff didn't seem to faze her as much as me. Yet she has a fragile body. I'm not saying she's weak but she's fragile" she said.

"Complete opposites" Kuwabara breathed.

"Yep that's us" we both said in unison.

"Well we best be going now seeing that you're okay" Kurama said.

"Going where?" Alex asked.

"Anywhere and everywhere" Yusuke replied.

"Ooo sounds like an adventure. Can we come?" I asked.

The group of guys paused. "Sure" Yusuke answered.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea" Alex said.

"Please sis" I pleaded.

"…………My answer is-"

Sorry for the cliffe


End file.
